Devil's Advocate: Luka
by Noctis D. Crow
Summary: Cursed!Fem!Luffy, having the curse is never easy for anyone, but can Luka push away her dark desires to gain life long friends? Or will the curse consume her and destroy any bonds that she tries to make. Will her Nakama accept her? Or leave her to her own? Dark things happens when secrets are kept hidden so what will come of hers? Luka/Zoro,Sanji Torture, Dark.
1. Shanks and Koby

In a small harbor village a pirate ship made it their base. The village is at peace, "Hey, Luka! What are you up to now?"

Luka, a small seven year old girl stood on the railing of the pirate ship wearing a white shirt with an anchor on it and blue shorts. She held a small knife up to her face and determination in her eyes. "I've had it with you guys! Now you'll have to take me seriously! This is how tough I am!" She held the knife closer.

"Ha Ha Ha! Get it over with! Whatever it is…"A man with a straw hat and bright red hair cheered her on.

She nodded her head and plunged the knife under her left eye. Almost immediately tears sprung from her eyes and she yelped loudly as blood ran down from the wound.

"You idiot! What'd you do that for!" The man lunged forward and caught the girl while the rest panicked. He pulled the knife out and narrowed his eyes as hers glowed eerily for a second before disappearing once he threw the bloody knife away. He shrugged it off as a trick of the eyes and passed her off to the doctor before they all headed back to Party's Bar.

"A toast to Luka's…courage…and to our great voyage!" The man laughed loudly as he and his men drank while Luka sat on the stool moodily.

"It didn't hurt a bit!" She crossed her arms and pouted before quickly rubbing away a stray tear.

"Liar! That was a foolish thing to do!" The man yelled at her from his chair although concern shown in his eyes.

"I'm not the least bit afraid of getting hurt! Take me with you on your next voyage! I want to be a pirate too!" She turned to him with sparkling eyes but her smile was dimmed slightly as she caught his eyes.

"You?! A pirate?! Impossible! Luffy, do you know why we call you anchor?" He looked at her with an amused face, but she could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"Because of my shirt?" She pointed at the picture with an innocent look.

"No! It's because you can't swim—you just sink! What good is a pirate who can't swim?" He laughed at the end and his crew joined him, but her eyes narrowed in defiance.

"But if I don't fall overboard, then it doesn't matter if I'm an anchor! And I'm a strong fighter!" She dared him to challenge her, "I've been training! My punch is as powerful as a pistol!" She punched the air in front of her lightly not wanting to accidently damage anything like she did with the trees.

"A pistol, eh? Is that so…" He rested his head on his hand as he looked at Luka in mock seriousness.

She stood on the stool in anger, "Are you doubting me?!" She yelled although she hid the hurt that she felt from his doubt rather well.

"Luffy, would you like something to eat?" Makino, the owner of the bar and the mother figure of Luka, walked in carrying a large barrel.

"Yeah! Just put it on my treasure tab!" Luka smiled brightly at Makino and winced slightly when the two stitches under her eye pulled.

"Treasure tab? Look Girl, don't try to swindle the lady." He turned to Luka with a smile on his face.

"I'm gonna become a pirate, find lots of treasure, and then I'll come back and pay her!" She slammed her small fists onto the table and scowled at him.

"Ha Ha Ha! We'll celebrate together when you return." Makino placed some food in front of Luka with a smile and Luka beamed at her in thanks.

"Shanks?" Luka paused and looked at Shanks, the straw hat man.

"Yeah Kid…?" Shanks glanced over at Luka in question.

"How much longer will you stay at the village?" She looked down at her food to hide the longing expression in her eyes.

"Hmm…Let's see…We've been using this village for about a year…After two or more voyages…we'll leave here for good and go North." He stopped eating and turned fully to her.

"I see…Two or three more trips, eh?" She munched quietly on her food before her eyes lit up and she smiled at Shanks, "I'm gonna learn how to swim by the time you leave!" She smiled more when he didn't immediately shut down her idea.

"That's good kid…Do whatever you want." Shanks turned away from her and went back to eating missing the dejected look Luka held for a moment before being replaced with determination.

The door to the bar slammed open, "Make way for the _Scourge Of The Mountains_! Hehheh…So you call yourselves pirates, eh? First time I've ever seen Pirates…You look like a sorry lot to me." The bandit stepped in further with his group following close behind. Luka scrunched her nose and turned away from them choosing to ignore the weak ones for now. "We're mountain bandits. Oh, don't wet yourselves. We're not here to bust the place. Just sell us 10 barrels of grog, and we'll injure only the bare minimum."

Makino turned to them and Luka's eyes narrowed as she saw her mother figure shaking slightly, "I'm sorry… We just ran out of Liquor."

"Oh then what are these pirates drinking, water?" He leaned forward more and Luka frowned, "I'm Higuma and I have an 8,ooo,ooo beli bounty on my head!" He stated smugly and Luka bit her lip to keep from laughing.

She ignored them for the rest of the time when her eyes landed on a strange chest and she opened it in curiosity. A weird fruit was tucked inside and her stomach growled in hunger so with a shrug she ate the fruit in one bite. She looked over just in time to narrowly avoid getting cut by Higuma's sword and watched as Shanks just brushed him off as if the bandit was just a small pest. The bandit left with his group and all the pirates burst out laughing while Luka tilted her head and shrugged, "I'm going to tell Gramps that they threatened me when he comes back." She went back to eating while the pirates turned to her.

"Hey Luka you never told us who your dad or granddad is." Shanks tilted his head and looked for an answer.

"Oh my Gramps is Monkey D. Garp and I think he said Dragon was my dad? I don't know and if I was sure I don't think I'm supposed to tell you." She looked over and saw that they were on the ground in shock so without waiting she hopped off her stool and moved to leave. Shanks grabbed her arm and she took three more steps when she noticed her arm wasn't exactly following her. She looked back and her eyes widened when she saw that her arm was stretched out. "Shanks…"

"Luka! Did you eat the fruit that was in this chest?!" He picked her up and looked her straight in the eyes while ignoring the way her nails dug into his arm slightly drawing small beads of blood.

"Yes! I was hungry I didn't know it was important!" She looked down at her hands and pulled them away from Shanks' arms when she saw the blood and shook her head harshly as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Luka that was the Gum-Gum fruit one of the devil Fruit! Luka you can never swim again!" He shook her violently as panic took over him and the crew.

"What?!" The tears spilled over and she felt light headed.

"You idiot!"

Weeks passed by and Luffy got used to the devil fruit although her strength was reduced dramatically by the way she had to keep her arms from stretching when she punched. She walked into the bar and bit back a growl when she saw the mountain bandits making a mess of Makino's bar. "Did you see their faces?! Man if those are pirates they were really weak! Ha Ha Ha I bet they'll die or get caught by the marines soon, how pathetic! Especially their idiot of a captain!" Luka kicked the chair out from under the leader and glared heatedly at them.

Luka bit back a growl of frustration when the leader stepped on her head smashing her face into the dirt. "-nd when we're done with her lets go back to the bar and deal with that Makino chick, eh?" Luka's eyes snapped open and without even thinking she grabbed his ankle and lashed out with her feet managing to hit his other leg. He fell and she grabbed the knife from the man's belt before digging it into his shoulder and laughing. She managed to kill four bandits including the leader when someone pulled her off and she tried to attack him as well.

The knife was gently forced out of her hand, but she reacted to quick and she jabbed the knife deep into the man's arm and severed it. The knife was jerked from her hand and she looked into her capturers eyes, it was Shanks. "I was hoping that I was wrong, but it seems that I wasn't. Luka has a disease or rather a curse called The Devil's Advocate. It makes the person have a great deal of blood lust and when it isn't controlled it can consume the person and turn them into a monster that only desires blood and torture."

Luka gained her sanity back and managed to hear the tail end of Shanks' words, "You think I'm a monster too then?" She gave a small laugh that made Shanks freeze as well as some of his crew, "It's okay if you do I took your arm from you. Everyone else does as well." She looked down sadly and in self regret.

"Luka you're not a monster we just need to help you find a way to control it okay?" Shanks smiled at her and she looked up in shock before a large smile stretched across her face.

Days passed with Shanks helping Luka and they found that if she just layered her happy go lucky attitude over it then she could control it better. The only bad thing was that with the curse she had to see, touch, or smell blood every few days. And she had to hear screams every three to four months or the curse would overwhelm her. Now she stood at the dock and bit back her tears as she watched her surrogate father pack supplies aboard his ship for the last time. "So you're leaving for good this time?" She looked up at Shanks.

"Yeah we've already stayed here to long, are you gonna miss me?" He looked at her with a teasing smile and she stuck out her tongue.

"Nah, I've already decided I'll become a pirate on my own!" She put her hands on her hip proudly.

"Hahaha you?!" He laughed when she pouted again.

"Yeah and I'll have a ship and crew better than yours! And we'll have the biggest hoard of treasure in the world! I'm gonna be King of the pirates!" She said defiantly.

"I see, than hold onto this for me." He shoved his straw hat on her head with a smile, "And promise me that you'll return it when you become a great pirate." He turned on his heel and started yelling out commands as they all waved goodbye to Luka.

* * *

Luka stood tall on the small wooden boat with a grin as she held onto her straw hat. She wore a black tank top under a red vest with a red sash and blue shorts. A katana rested on her hips and a dagger was strapped on her thigh. "Look out world here I come! I'm going to become…King of the Pirates!" She laughed and fell onto her back with a smile that quickly faded. "But first how do I get to the next island, oh well I'll think of something." She chuckled and closed her eyes letting sleep consume her.

Two hours later she woke up to her little boat shaking and in the middle of getting swallowed by a whirlpool. "Huh this sucks, not even my first day and I'm going to get sucked in by a whirlpool how boring." She shrugged and spotted an empty barrel off to the side. With a smile she pulled the top open and climbed in, "well at least this increases my chance of surviving." She fell back asleep to the rocking of the ocean waves.

She woke up to voices overhead and smiled brightly letting a spark of eagerness shoot through her eyes. "What a great nap!" She broke through the barrel with her fists and her smile widened when she felt it connect to someone's jaw. "Ah who are you?" She tilted her head and pushed her short black hair away from her face.

"Who the hell are you?!" two of them yelled at her their teeth going sharp and their heads getting bigger.

She stared at them and shrugged before turning to the short pink haired boy, "hey do you know where the food is?" She ignored the two.

"Do you know who we are?! Are you messing with us because we're pirates!" They pulled out their swords and she glanced at them before turning the rest of the way with a smile. They lunged at her and she knocked their swords away with ease making them get stuck in the roof. The two stuttered before running away with their friend being dragged in between.

She shrugged and turned back to the boy, "So food, do you know where it is or not?" She climbed out the barrel and started to leave only for the boy to latch on her arm and try to drag her away.

"It's not safe! Lady Alvida and her crew is here they might kill you!" He yelled at her and she scoffed open a door with a small smile depicting her success.

"I highly doubt that. Anyway who are you?" She sat down in front of a box of fruit and started eating while listening for any sound that would indicate something threatening.

"I'm Koby, I was fishing on a boat that happened to be theirs and they forced me to be the chore boy or they would kill me!" Koby said with conviction and Luka snorted.

"You, I hat people like you. So weak in terms of your dreams and self-will and how lacking you are of strength, pathetic. Anyway my names Monkey D. Luka and I'm going to be king of the pirates." She started mumbling after the first sentence then made her voice loud with the last word. She stood and looked at the door choosing to ignore Koby as the door was smashed open to reveal the ugliest lady that she had ever had the displeasure of seeing.

"Koby! Who is the prettiest in all the seas?!" She yelled and Luka's hand twitched her eyes taking on a slight glow.

Koby stuttered and the two females watched one in satisfaction the other in boredom. "It''s y-yo—No, it's Luka-san! You're just a nasty old hag!" Koby was shaking like a leaf in fear and Luka busted out laughing. Alvida raised her club and brought it down with the intent of killing Koby, but Luka stood in between them and blocked it with her hand.

"I don't think so lady." Luka looked up from under the shadow of her hat with a malicious smile and pulled out her sword, "I like Koby so I'm gonna help him. You just happen to be in my way all the same I think it's time for you to go bye bye." She smirked and lashed out with her foot sending Alvida to the deck. She left Koby down below and pointed at Alvida with her sword, "As I said I like Koby he's funny so I won't torture you instead I'll do this." She put her sword up and pulled back her hand before swinging it forward with tremendous power, "Gum-Gum Pistol!" She punched Alvida and sent her flying and the enemy pirates watched in fear as her arms slowly went back to its normal length. "Now get us a boat!" The pirates were quick to follow her command and she smirked in triumph only for it to disappear and be replaced by a pure smile. "Ah Kody!" She smiled at him.

"It's Koby, anyway we're sailing to an island with a marine base. I heard they were keeping a demon there!" Koby had looked back out into the sea and missed the way Luka's eyes darkened in anger before fading like it was never there.

"Really?! That's so cool; maybe if it's a good guy he can join my crew!" She laughed at Koby's face.

"He's locked up because he's not a good guy! Roronoa Zoro, a bounty hunter that's like a demon, I heard he's never brought in a bounty that was alive." Koby trailed up and Luka looked away with a smile.

She smirked and tilted her head, 'A demon huh, maybe he's strong enough and willing to be placed under the command of a monster.' She looked back at Koby and laughed when she saw him trying, and failing, to pull the sails back in, 'Either way this will be interesting!'

* * *

Noctis: After being forced to watch one piece and having to grudgingly admit that it's cool i've written (and still writing) a story for it. I'm into dark things like torture and blood so i think i'll have fun writing this and if i dont eh whatever.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Zoro

Luka smiled when they got into port and watched as Koby tied the boat to keep it from floating away, "Wow Koby I didn't think we'd actually reach an island! Good job!" She shaded her eyes with a hand as she watched people walk about and bit back a sigh when she didn't see anything that would be considered fun by her standards. "Let's go eat!" She saw Koby nod and the boy had faint pink dusting across his cheeks making Luka shrug.

"Of course we got to an island Luka-san, that's the minimum requirement for those that sail the seas. Luka if you keep randomly floating around, you'll never become a pirate. You should find a navigator for your crew." He looked at her in concern as he fixed his glasses, but she waved him off.

"Yeah! That's what I'll do! Now let's eat, okay?" She stressed on wanting to eat and Koby must have gotten the hint as he followed her with no complaint and she smiled while nodding her head from side to side. But sadly it wasn't meant to be as they ended up in front of the marine base instead and she pouted. "It looks so big up close! Go on in, Koby!" She turned to him with her hands on her hip and a smile on her face.

"B-but I haven't mentally prepared myself yet…And those people were scared when they heard the captain's name…" She clenched her jaw shut and started climbing the wall while her mind screamed for her to see blood as it's been nearly a week already and Koby was a good enough target to attack. "Luka! What're you doing?!

She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts, I wonder if I can see…the demonic beast from here." She shaded her eyes and hoped back down when she saw someone.

"You wouldn't find him just by peeking over the fence. He's probably deep within the bowels of the prison." Koby watched as she started running next to the wall.

Luka tried to keep herself from laughing at the ignorant boy, but she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her as she looked back at him. "Oh yeah? Well there's somebody over there!" She continued her light jog.

"What!" Koby swallowed fearfully and began to follow after her slowly.

"Maybe it's Zoro! Here he is!" She climbed the wall again and tilted her head when she saw the man. She looked back at Koby and her face pulled into confusion while she was cackling on the inside.

"A B-black bandana and haramaki sash! I-It's really him! That's Roronoa Zoro! He looks so menacing!" Koby fell back wards and Luka turned back to stare at the man.

He didn't look so scary to her, in fact he looked like a normal starving and dehydrated man near death. "So _that's_ him. Hmm! I could just untie those ropes and set him free…" At this point it really was an option seeing as how she was bored and there were no fights to keep her entertained.

"That's Suicide! If you let him loose, he'll kill us then wreck the town!" Koby screamed and she rolled her eyes in annoyance now that the boy couldn't see her face and the man was too far to see.

"Come over here…and untie me…I've been here for nine days and I can't _take _anymore." Luka tilted her head at Zoro's words and contemplated the offer.

"He's smiling." That was a little unusual as desperate near death _normal _people would be pleading and begging. She smiled back at him and took a deep breath the scent of blood reaching her.

"He's talking to us!" Koby crawled up on the wall next to her and she once again pulled her face into a goofy grin.

"I'll make it worth your while. I'll capture someone with a big price on their head and give all of the bounty to you. You can trust me. I'm a man of my word." His smile turned into a smirk and Luka found herself grinning at his words.

"D-Don't do it, Luka! As soon as you untie him, he'll kill us and get away! I just know it!" Koby yelled at her loud enough for the whole town to here.

Luka scowled mentally and resisted the urge to kick the boy, but she took a deep calming breath and once again let her goofy personality shine through, "He won't kill us, I wouldn't let him and he couldn't anyway. Because he's to prideful to do so and I doubt the marines caught him fairly." She looked over and watched as a ladder was placed by them. A little girl climbed up and shushed them.

"Hey! Don't go over there it's dangerous!" Luka shushed him. And the boy complied because she wanted to see what the man would do.

"Whadda you want? Get lost! Do you want to get killed!?" Zoro yelled at the little girl, but she held firm.

"I made these rice balls for you! I thought that you might need some food!" she held out the rice balls with a large smile on her face and Luka nodded agreeing with the girl. "It's the first time I've ever made rice balls, I hope you like them!"

"I'm…Not hungry! Now beat it and take that stuff with you!" Luka snorted in disbelief and shook her head. The guy looked like a starved animal.

"B-But…" The little girl stuttered as she looked at the rice balls and then back at Zoro.

"I don't want it! Now get outta here! Or I'll stomp you to death!" Zoro glared at the girl and Luka rolled her eyes knowing that it wouldn't work on the girl.

"Roronoa Zoro! You shouldn't pick on little girls. I'll tell my father on you!" Zoro glared at the blonde man flanked by two marines and Luka was quick to follow.

"Who's that weirdo?" She managed to say it in a bored and confused town, but she couldn't hide the disgust in her eyes. Luckily Koby wasn't watching her.

"He must be some high ranking Naval Officer. Now that little girl will be safe." Luka looked at Koby and shook her head sadly at his black and white view of things.

"Hmpf! Well…If it isn't the _idiot son, _living off daddy's wealth." Luka smirked at Zoro's words and wondered how the blonde would reply.

"Did you just call me an idiot? A man in your position should guard his tongue…Or he could lose it!" Luka's eye twitched the blonde was a brat and she felt the need to hear him scream. "Little girl…Did you bring those rice balls for me? How thoughtful."

"Hey give those back." The little girl tried to reach for them.

"BLECH! Disgusting! It's sweet! There's sugar on it! Rice balls are supposed to be seasoned with salt! Not sugar!" Luka blinked at idiot boys yell, she didn't know you were supposed to use salt.

"B-But I like sweets, so I figured sugar would be better!" Luka nodded at the girls words.

"These are completely inedible!" He started stomping on the remaining ones and Luka's eyes narrowed.

"Stop! Please! You're ruining them!" The girl was on her knees trying to prevent the man from crushing them only to be ignored.

"How evil…that little girl worked really hard to make those rice balls." Luka looked at Koby in surprise having forgotten that he was there and frowned.

"Don't worry! I'm sure the ants find them delicious! Hahaha!" Idiot boy laughed at the girl and Luka nodded to herself.

"Why! I worked so hard to make those!" The girl started crying.

"Oh, stop that crying! That's why I hate kids!" He bent down a little and pointed to a sign _on the inside of the wall _"It's your own fault! Can't you read this sign? It says 'Anyone aiding this prisoner shall be found guilty of the crimes he has committed—Captain Morgan' I'm sure you've heard how scary my father can be! If you were an adult you would be put to death! You there! Throw that brat over the fence!"

"B-but…" Luka sighed and shook her head, marines were forced to listen to any commands they were given no matter how stupid they were.

"I'm ordering you to throw that little brat over the fence! Are you going to disobey a direct order! I'll tell daddy on you!"

"Y-yes sir…Right Away!"

He threw the little girl and Luka stretched out and caught her as she had a soft spot for kids that cared. Koby ran up over to them, "Are you okay?! What a bad man…!"

Luka looked back over the wall and saw that the men had left so she hopped over and walked up to Zoro with a frown. "You still here? Better not let Helmeppo's father catch you." Luka tried to keep from laughing at the idiot's name only letting her mouth twitch slightly.

"Look…I'm looking for good men to join my Pirate crew." Luka didn't saw anymore as she crossed her arms.

"Pirate crew? You think I'd lower myself to that level? No thanks!" Zoro smirked at her and looked away as blood dripped from his chin.

"But becoming a pirate's my dream! What's so wrong about that?" She tilted her head slightly as her eyes still followed the blood.

"You think that if you untie me…I'm going to join your pirate crew?" Zoro watched as Luka smiled and tilted her hat forward.

"I haven't decided if I want to ask you yet. You've got a bad reputation and you look pretty beat down to me." Luka rocked on the balls of her feet as she watched Zoro.

"A bad reputation, huh? Well, anyway, I don't go for that kind of deal. I've got my own plans for the future. I don't need your help. I can get out of here on my own. All I have to do is last here for a month, and then I'm a free man! Captain Morgan's idiot son promised me. All I've got to do is survive here for a month. Then I'll be free to pursue my dream!" Zoro was grinning by the end and Luka frowned.

She didn't know if he was trying to reassure himself or get the facts to her that he was going to be freed. But Luka knew that the word of a marine was just as shaky as the word of a pirate. "I see, but are they giving you water?"

He tensed and looked away, "No."

She nodded and turned on her heel, "Then you won't last a month no matter how strong you think you are."

"Hey wait, can you get that for me?" She turned at Zoro's question and glanced down at the muddy rice ball.

"Are you sure because it's mostly a ball of dirt?" She picked it up curiously and looked back at him.

"Yes I'm sure, now give it to me!" She shrugged and brought it up to his mouth and let her fingers brush against his blood.

"Here have this." Luka pulled out a bottle of water from her sash and let him drink some. "Well hope ya live, but doubt you will! Bye!" She laughed and jumped back over the wall and landing in a crouch. She looked at the blood and smeared it between her fingers before wiping it off on her sash. Luka walked toward the girl, Rikka, and Koby and sat down pretending to listen to her story. "He ate your rice ball by the way." Luka stood with a smile and ruffled Rika's hair and entered the small diner with a smile.

Helmepppo walked in five minutes later and started trashing the place while demanding free food. Luka stood in anger before the foolish man opened his mouth declaring that he would kill Zoro in three days. Knowing that was going to happen and hearing the truth were two different things. Luka took out her knife and punched Helmeppo in the face letting the knife skim across his cheek. "Koby stay here, if you follow me you might not be able to join the marines."

Koby looked up at her, "B-but…!"

She smiled goofily at him and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry about me, I'm strong!" She left Koby behind and headed back off to the execution grounds. "Hey!" She jumped over the wall and called out to Zoro.

"You again…If this is about joining your pirate crew, my answer is still _no._" He glared at her and tried to scare her away to no avail as she just continued to grin.

"Call me Luka! I'll untie you if you'll join my pirate crew okay!?" Luka spoke as if she didn't hear him and smiled wider at his look of disbelief.

"You don't **listen, **girl! I've got my own mission…and it doesn't involve becoming a stinking pirate!" Luka let her hat shadow her eyes as she rolled them in annoyance at Zoro's words.

"You're too good to be a pirate? You, a bounty hunter? Who everyone thinks is some sort of demon?" She tilted her head.

"I don't care what other people think. I live by my own code…I've never done anything I regret, and I don't intend to in the future. Which is why I'll never be a pirate!" he glared heatedly at her.

"Alright, you're a swordsman so where are your swords?"

"The idiot has them. Why?"

"If I get them and return them to you that means you will join my crew. If I don't you'll stay here and be executed in three days." Luka didn't wait for a response as she ran in the direction of the marine building with the intent of retrieving his swords and maybe spilling some blood along the way. The base proved to be empty so she looked up and stretched her arm to get to the roof. The only down side was that she went too far and apparently broke some statue. "Oh! There you are!" She looked at Helmeppo and grabbed him before avoiding the marines and running down the stairs. She ran past a really girly door and froze taking to steps back. She looked at the knocked out man and back to the door before shaking her head. She walked in and threw Helmeppo on the ground stabbing a knife in his arm to prevent him from moving, he woke with a pained yell and she rolled her eyes. "It's better for you to stay here idiot and maybe you won't be punished with your foolish father."

She grabbed the three swords and jumped out the window just in time for the marines to fire their bullets at her and Zoro; with a grin she deflected them and watched as three fell to the ground with pained shouts. "I got your swords Zoro! So what will you choose?"

"You must be demons spawn! But I'm not ready to die without a fight! You've got yourself a pirate!" Zoro grinned wildly and Luka laughed. She took out her dagger and sliced the ropes open smiling when Zoro blocked the marines from hurting her with their swords. "The first one who moves dies!" The marines cried and Zoro looked back at Luka with determination. "Alright, so I'm a pirate. I gave you my word. I've fought the navy; therefore I'm officially an outlaw…But, hear this! I have a mission to fulfill! I'm going to be the world's greatest swordsman! All I have left is my destiny! My name may be infamous…but it's gonna shake the world! But you are making me a pirate! So if I have to abandon my dream for any reason…than I'm going to make you commit Hara Kiri!" Zoro managed to say all this with a sword in his mouth and Luka blinked.

"The world's greatest swordsman, that's great! And fitting as anything less would make me look bad!" Luka laughed loudly. "Zoro, Duck!" He listened and Luka whipped her leg around knocking over all the marines.

"What the devil are you?" Zoro looked at her in open shock and she smiled.

"I've eaten the Gum-gum devil fruit." She smiled and the two fought against the marines. Luka went against Morgan while Zoro took on the lesser. The two held back and Luka laughed as she slowly cut up Morgan and finally ended the fight with a well place kick that cracked the man's skull. All the lesser paused and at the sight of their defeated captain let out loud cheers of joy. Luka rolled her eyes and looked over at Zoro with a smile glad that for once the blood didn't affect her so bad.

"Hey Captain, I think I'm gonna…" Zoro fell face first in the dirt and Luka laughed as she picked him up and started dragging him over to the diner.

The two ate their fill and thanked the owner, Rikka's mom, and helped Koby get into the marines. Luka got her wish of punching Koby for being an idiot and they left the boy in the capable, not really, hands of the marines. When they reached the little boat Zoro threw his bag on and glanced briefly at the two bags in the corner before turning to look at Luka and watch as she waved goodbye at the pink haired fool. He chuckled when she toppled over and landed on her butt only to wince as a cut on his side opened. Luka looked up at his quite hiss of pain and tilted her head. "You okay Zoro?" Zoro clenched his teeth and looked away from her. She rolled her eyes and pulled Zoro down to sit by her.

"H-hey! What was that for?!" Zoro winced again and leaned against the side of the boat.

"This wound, it nicked one of your nerves so it's going to hurt for a long while unless I stitch it up." Luka stuck her tongue out at him and laughed when he tried to glare at her while she dug around in her black bag. She pulled out a needle and thread and he grudgingly lifted his shirt letting her stitch up the wound. Her eyes lingered on the blood and he shivered as her hands brushed the blood away and stayed longer than they should have.

He looked at her eyes and noticed the dull glow they had, "Your one of the advocates aren't you?" He nodded to himself when she froze and looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, are you scared?" She smiled maliciously trying to hide the fear that was coated with blood lust.

"Nah, I had a friend that was one, but she passed a long time ago. If you need anything, Captain, I'm here." Zoro grinned at her because as long as she was Captain and as long as she let him continue his dream he really didn't have a problem with it.

"Thanks Zoro!" She finished the bandages and smeared his blood on his face with a laugh. Zoro yelled and tried to tackle her, but she danced out of the way.

'If the rest of my journey is like this, even if I'm with an Advocate, I don't really mind.' Zoro smiled as he tried to catch her again.

* * *

Noctis: Another chapter done and finished! So what do you think so far? Zoro will be the only one who easily accepts this as i dont think any of the others will be as accepting so bye!

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	3. Buggy and Nami

"I'm starving!" Luka leaned against the edge of the boat with a sigh. Zoro stared at her in disbelief and she stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"Don't you think it's strange that you can't navigate?" Zoro leaned up and rested his head in one of his hands as he watched his captain.

Luka shrugged and smiled, "No, drifting has worked pretty well for me." She sat up strait and gave Zoro her full attention, "What about you? You're supposed to be the holy terror of the seas!" She grinned at the people's silliness when they named him such a thing. It really didn't fit the man at all, he was too laid back and calm.

"I don't recall ever calling myself that. I followed a pirate I was after out to sea, but I couldn't find my way back to the village. So I made the best of things by going after pirates in the area and collecting their bounties. I had to earn money somehow…" He leaned back against the boat and looked up at the sky.

Luka smiled and crawled over to him, "Hmpf! So you got lost!" She laughed at his expression and shook her head.

"You don't have to put it like that!" He shook his head as she continued to laugh at him and looked away, "Anyway, what kind of pirate doesn't know how to navigate a ship? It's ridiculous! At this rate we'll never make it to the grandline…" Zoro glanced over at Luka and narrowly avoided getting punched. He looked at her narrowed eyes and sighed figuring he said something that pissed her off. "We _will _get to the grandline Luka, but we need a navigator to get there."

Luka blinked a couple of times and sighed, "Sorry…" The two flopped down on their backs and groaned. "I'm starving!" Luka glanced over at her first mate and snorted at their similar thoughts.

"Hey, it's a bird…" Zoro had his hands crossed behind his head and Luka followed his eyes to where he saw the bird.

"Looks pretty big…" She sat up quickly with a large grin, "Let's eat it!" She smiled at Zoro and he gave her a look.

"Huh? How?" He sat up and watched as her eyes sparkled.

"Leave it to me! I'll catch it! Gum-Gum…ROCKET!" She had grabbed the sail and launched herself high into the air and straight at the bird.

"Okay…What?!" Zoro stood up in panic as Luka didn't come down like she should have.

"AAAHH! Help!" Luka struggled to get her head out of the bird's mouth and managed to draw blood, but the bird didn't budge as it flew off with her.

"You idiot! What are you doing!?" Zoro sat down and grabbed the two oars as he quickly followed the bird and his wayward captain. "Damn you!"

Luka panicked seeing as she couldn't see Zoro anymore and she couldn't attack the bird because if it let go she would drown in the ocean below. She held tight to the bird and started her breathing exercises that Shanks' had taught her so that she wouldn't freak out and act irrationally. Not even three minutes later she opened her eyes to see a large cannon ball heading for her and the bird and she sighed in annoyance. The cannon ball hit the bird and it let go of Luka letting her fall to the ground below. "Who's shooting cannon balls at me!?" She stood and brushed herself off with a small smile and decided to mess with them, "Phew! I'm alive!"

"She's not hurt!" The three men behind her screeched loudly and she rolled her eyes and stared at the orange haired girl in front of her.

"Boss! You came to rescue me!" Luka narrowed her eyes and tilted her head as the other girl turned, "I'll just let you take care of those guys!" She ran and Luka shrugged and turned to the other three still present.

"Hey! She's getting away!" Thug 1 stepped forward angrily as he brandished his sword.

"Forget about the girl! We've got her boss right here! This one's a bigger prize than she is!" All three surrounded her threateningly and Luka rolled her eyes. The enemy pirate punched her in the face and managed to nick her hat, "Isn't that right…Boss!? That map belongs to the fearsome pirate, Buggy the Clown!"

She caught her hat and pulled out her dagger and looked up through her bangs with narrowed eyes, "Don't touch…The Hat!" She sliced him across the chest and he screamed as blood quickly spilled from the wound, "This knife is coated with sea king venom…so this will hurt…a lot!" She ducked under another sword and cut the other behind the knee and he fell in pain. For the third she lodged the knife inside his temple with a vicious smile. She wiped the knife clean and left the three to their selves as she walked away with a skip in her step. She turned the corner when she ran into the orange haired girl.

"Wow! You're still alive?! You must be pretty tough! My names Nami I specialize in robbing pirates, wanna team up with me?" She held out her hand to Luka and Luka put the hat back a top her head with a frown.

"Robbing pirates?" Luka looked at the girl with a tilted head.

"That's right! I steal treasure from pirates!" Nami leaned against a crate with a large smile as if her words explained everything.

"I don't want to team up with you." Luka turned on her heel and started walking away from where the incapacitated pirates were. She needed to find Zoro so they could get out of here.

"Hey, wait a minute! Why'd you get so mad when that guy touched your hat? I managed to hear you from the other alley, is it valuable?" Nami pointed to the straw hat with a smile.

"This hat is my treasure; it was given to me by my father figure." Luka put a hand on it with a small smile and Nami leaned closer.

"Treasure, huh? Do you keep jewels hidden in it? Or a treasure map!?" She leaned over more in excitement her eyes wide.

"Aww, leave me alone I've got things to do." Luka walked into one of the houses and sat down in a chair.

Nami followed and sat on the table as Luka told her what happened in not so many words, "Weird…So you lost your crew at sea? How big is your crew?" Nami kicked her feet back in forth as she watched Luka.

Luka shrugged, "Just one other guy. Is this your house?"

"No. my work keeps me on the move. I don't know whose house this is. The town is actually deserted. Everyone wants to stay as far away from the tavern as possible. That's where Buggy and his pirates are." Nami looked down and thought as Luka nodded.

"Hmmm…Are Nami and his men really that scary?" Luka couldn't help the small joke and she hid her smile as Nami looked up at her in anger.

"I'm Nami! Buggy is the pirate! Buggy…the infamous cannon happy buccaneer. They say that some kids in a village made fun of his nose. Buggy's cannons blew the village to smithereens…and what's more…I've heard that Buggy has mysterious powers."

Luka nodded 'This Buggy probably has a devil fruit like I do and if he does I should warn Zoro before he gets caught up in the bad luck of a 'D'' "Hmmm… I wonder why there's no one around here…" Luka acted like she didn't here Nami and looked around.

"I told you everyone ran away because their scared of Buggy!" Nami slammed her hands on the table.

"Oh! So you're looting the abandoned houses?" Really it was just too easy to aggravate the girl in Luka's opinion.

"Of course not, I rob pirates not villagers!" Nami sighed in annoyance, "I'm not some low-down looter! You're giving me a headache!"

"Take it easy!" Luka smiled at her. 'It's not like she has to stick around.' Luka looked out of the window with a shrug.

"I've got to get a hundred million berries! Then I'm going to buy a certain village!" Luka tilted her head at Nami's words and stayed silent. "I've got a plan…see this? I just stole it. It's a map of the grandline! After I steal Buggy the clown's treasure…I'm going to head for the grandline and then I'll steal the treasure of even bigger pirates! What do you think? Team up with me and you'll make a fortune! I could use someone tough like you. We'll split the loot 50-50!"

Luka blinked and shook her head, "Hey do you know anything about navigating?"

"What!? Of course I do! I'm the best navigator around! I love the sea!" Nami put a fist out in front of her and with the other hand she grabbed her elbow.

"Wow that's great we're heading to the grandline too! Luka stood up in excitement and her eyes glittered happily.

"Really!?" Nami smiled with her.

"Yeah! And you could be our navigator! Will you join my pirate crew!" Luka opened her arms in question.

"No way! Hmph…I didn't know that you were a pirate! Forget everything I said! I'd never team up with you!" She scowled and pointed at Luka's hat. "I get it, you're after some fantastic treasure and you keep the map in that hat of yours."

"I told you, there's no map in my hat!" Luka scowled at her.

"Then why is that raggedy old hat so precious to you, liar?" Nami sat back on the table top and looked away.

Luka clenched her teeth together angrily and her hand itched to jab her knife into the arrogant girl's neck, but she held back and took her hat off her head. Luka smiled in remembrance and ignored Nami. "I treasure this hat because my surrogate father gave it to me a long time ago. That's when I swore I'd gather a crew and become a pirate."

"Hmph! Pirates, phooey! These are crazy times. If there's one thing in this world I really hate…its pirates! But I love Money! And tangerines!" Nami stood up and yelled at Luka who was ignoring her.

"So how 'bout it? Wanna be my navigator?" Luka looked back at Nami with a slight tilt to her head.

"I told you to forget about it! But you seem to really need a navigator so I'll consider it on one condition." Nami raised a hand with a smile.

"Really…what's your condition?" Luka really didn't want to know, but she needed a navigator and she wouldn't take anyone other than Nami at this point. It was to fun to tease and aggravate the other girl.

"Just a little thing. It's nothing, really. Just go with me to see Buggy." Nami smiled and Luka shrugged.

"You got it! Let's go! Where is this Buggy?" Luka turned back to Nami.

"Hold on, I have to get ready." Nami walked over to Luka with some rope.

"What's the rope for?" Luka leaned away slightly, but not enough for Nami to notice.

"Oh, I always carry a rope." Nami smiled disarmingly.

'Oh boy, stupid luck. I got a crazy navigator.' Luka sighed quietly in resignation and wondered what Zoro was up to.

* * *

Zoro sneezed and glared at the three Buggy pirates that were now rowing the small boat, "Thanks to you guys I've lost sight of my captain!"

"We're sorry Mr. Pirate hunter Zoro, sir! We didn't realize who you were!" One of them yelled and Zoro growled turning his head back out to sea.

"Keep rowing, if there's any land nearby, she'll get there. Anyway who is this Buggy guy?" He turned back to them and wondered if he and Luka were going to have to fight them.

"Only the most ferocious pirate in these parts! Haven't you heard of Buggy the Clown? He ate the fruit of the devil!" The three looked frightened and Zoro snorted in disbelief.

He doubted there was someone more ferocious that an advocate with a devil's fruit, more specifically Luka when she's angry. "…the fruit of the devil?" He decided to pretend to play dumb and hid a smirk behind his hand. He knew Luka wouldn't miss the opportunity to thoroughly destroy an enemy and he was excited to be a part of the coming battle. "Hey…row faster." He sent the three a glare and they were quick to listen. 'Hang in there Luka, I'll be there soon.' He looked up at the sky with a frown and shook his head.

* * *

Noctis: I really dont like the Buggy arc, i mean really...a clown? Anyway this will probably take three chapters and then i can move on.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	4. Well Then

"It's just at the end of this street." Nami guided Luka down the road and watched as the pirate girl failed to pay attention to anything. "That's the tavern where the pirates hang out." She started walking slower and got behind Luka with a smirk.

"So what are we going to do there?" Luka stopped walking and took in her surroundings. She figured that the pirates weren't very strong considering the name and the fact that they were still in the East Blue.

"Well…you'll see. Ms. Pirate!" Nami jumped on her back quick like a viper and tied Luka up causing the female pirate to shadow her eyes with her straw hat and release a tense sigh.

"Nami…this better end well. For your sake." Luka mumbled under her breath as she saw Nami smirk and drag her toward the bar that Buggy supposedly resided in.

* * *

"You let her get away?! Are you telling me you let a little girl outrun you!? Where are the other two and why are you limping?!" Buggy the Clown yelled at them his big red nose shining in the light like a bull's-eye.

"S-sorry Cap'n Buggy-but her boss killed them! I-!" The man slumped forward and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth as his eyes gazed out into nothing and lost the light of life.

"What?!" Buggy jumped up from his chair as fear flitted through his eyes. He immediately zoomed in on the two girls walking up to him and he narrowed his eyes at them. "Who are you?!" He snarled at them with suspicion raging in his eyes.

Luka snorted and glared at Nami when the girl hit her in the head. "I captured the thief for you captain! This is my boss and she was beginning to be too much so I decided to change scenery. Here's your map!" She produced the map from who knows where and Luka felt her patience running very thin.

"Hmm…you're returning the map to me? What's all this about?" Buggy sat back down before a smirk pulled at his lips and he motioned to his men. "Lock up the straw hat girl…and welcome Nami our new crewmate!" Before Luka could react they through her into a small metal cage and she rolled her eyes at their obvious dismissal of her.

Luka looked at Nami from the corner of the eye and sighed in exhaustion, "You know if you want to pretend to be a pirate you have to hurt people. Are you really prepared to do that? Wake me up when Zoro gets here." Luka closed her eyes and missed the recognition that passed Nami's eyes before hurt and regret flittered through to be replaced by stony determination.

"Do what you want pirate…I don't care." With that Nami stalked off and Luka felt like rolling her eyes at the supposed dismissal even though they both could hear the doubt in her voice.

"I've decided what your fate will be. The punishment for stealing my treasure is severe." Buggy leaned forward and she tilted her head in mock innocence.

"So that means you'll let me go…right?" She smiled slightly

"That's right, I'm going to let you go—Of course I'm not going to let you go!" He yelled in her face and she grimace in disgust. "Load the Buggy balls!" Like a hammer Luka felt her eyes widen in recognition and she laughed loudly at the clown. He ignored her and walked up to the cannon with what Luka assumed was his sort of 'swagger'. That thought just made her laughter double no matter how hard she tried to stop. "Now for a demonstration of power." Without a thought the clown ignited the string and a loud boom echoed through the town as the cannon demolished a row of buildings. "Now it's your turn Nami!" Luka looked over at the other girl and wasn't surprised to see her scared face hidden behind faltering determination

"You want me…to kill her?" She walked up slowly to Buggy and Luka felt her eyes narrow at the look on his face.

"Do it." He didn't even give her a chance to dissuade him as he shoved the matches in her hand and crossed his arms. Nami walked up to the cannon and Luka watched as all of her emotions passed over her face. Nami's hands were shaking slightly and Luka could see the light dim in her eyes. "Nami! Stop stalling and light the cannon!" She jumped having been startled out of her thoughts and glanced back at her 'new captain'.

"Your hands are shaking. That's what you get for going up against pirates while being unprepared. You should be ready to risk your life at a moment notice…not shake like a stray dog." Another pirate pushed Nami aside and took the matches from her and Luka felt a smile creep up on her lips.

"What's the matter new girl? Don't ya know how to light a cannon?" He lit the match and touched the flame to the fuse with a smile. "See, flame to fuse, that's all you have to do." He turned to her and his eyes widened in pain as a staff connected to his middle and he was knocked out.

"Make up your mind Nami—will you kill me or will you save me?—A simple question I would like to think." Luka leaned back into the bars of her cage; the thought made her growl so she watched as Nami noticed the still burning flame. She yelled out something that Luka missed because she saw a flash of familiar green hair.

As Nami was about to be mauled by multiple men; Zoro stepped in between them with a lazy smirk and sword in hand. "How many pirates does it take to handle one girl?" Luka made a noise of offense and Zoro looked back at her. "You don't count." She felt her eye twitch and Zoro wisely shut up.

"Now that you've saved Nami, help me get out of here!" Luka yelled at him and he felt a headache coming on.

"How do you even get in these situations?" Luka laughed and Zoro rubbed his forehead with a sigh. He looked straight into her eyes and saw her glance to the cannon with a mischievous and blood thirsty smirk.

"So you are the famous bounty hunter, Roronoa Zoro. Here for my head are you?" Buggy tilted his head up with a smirk and Zoro ignored him completely as he turned fully to Luka.

"Who is the clown?" The clown crew gasped and Luka laughed freely.

"Careful Zoro, he has the chop-chop fruit so swords don't work on him." It seemed like time froze as everyone looked at her with wide eyes except Zoro who nodded in understanding. She rolled her eyes and glared at them as Zoro walked over to the cannon casually. "I'm not stupid!" Her head shot over to Zoro and growled when she saw blood drip from his side. He gasped, but didn't show any other form of pain and she swore revenge in that moment. Zoro pushed the cannon so it faced the clown crew and Luka smiled as he lit the cannon and ran to her.

"Do you have the key?" He looked at her and she shook her head sadly. "Alright then…" He grunted and picked the cage up with Nami screeching at him.

"Don't do that! Your insides will fall out!" Nami yelled at him and Luka rolled her eyes matching Zoro's expression.

"Then I'll just push 'em back in! I'm not leaving my captain behind!" Luka felt herself smile as he said this and she saw Nami flinch back.

"Don't worry Nami. We won't die and rest assured that Buggy will be punished for being so stupid. I wonder how Shanks could have ever been friends with someone like him." Again everything seemed to freeze as Zoro dropped the cage wide eyed in front of an animal food store.

"You know one of the four Yonko?!" Nami screeched her face paling.

"…Yes." Luka tilted her head and shrugged, it didn't really matter to her at the moment. What did matter was how she was going to get out of the cage. Well she could just punch free, but then it wouldn't be fun and her new crewmates needed some fights for themselves. She smiled and nodded to herself, yes that's exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

Noctis: I'm not going to lie...it's short and that makes me feel bad. I didnt exactly know what to write, but i do know that i got tired of copying the book so i changed it a bit. So i hope you enjoy this short chapter and i will try and post the next one as soon as i can, but between work and sleep i dont know when that will be.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
